


Only You

by Lexsssu



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst with a Happy Ending, Childhood Friends, F/M, Flash Fic, Light Angst, Pining, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28427499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexsssu/pseuds/Lexsssu
Summary: ⌜ •   °    +   °   •   ⌝Only you and you alone can thrill me like you doAnd fill my heart with love for only you⌞ °   •    +   •   °   ⌟
Relationships: Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 59





	1. i.

**Author's Note:**

> Just recently finished Makoto's route in Voltage's _My Last First Kiss_ and boi am I happy and inspired that such a good boi exists even if only in an otome game (〃▽〃)
> 
> Anyways, a convo with my friend and sponsor @MonmonLover420 inspired an MLFK AU with Simeon so here we are now |▽//)ゝ

He is six when he first meets you.

The new little neighbor girl who moved in the vacant unit situated on the same floor where his own family abode resided. 

Your parents introduce your small family of three when he and his mother pay you a visit to formally welcome you into the apartment complex.

You were three years younger than him, but even then you were able to make the corners of his lips tug upwards when you gave him a buck-toothed, dimpled smile that reached ear to ear.

* * *

He is eight when he realizes that you are more dear to him than he first thought.

It starts with a play date between the two of you. Your respective mothers bring you both to a well-known sunflower field in your area to spend the day frolicking with one another in the flower patch. 

As the older child he is expected to be the more responsible one and yet he finds himself relying on you as you navigate your way through the flower field with sunflowers taller than you even if you got on each other’s shoulders.

He is scared that you’ll forever be lost within the sea of flowers, forever wandering in its depths like a pair of lost souls.

“Don’t worry, we’ll find our mamas real soon. I just know it!”

You grip his hand in your smaller one with strength as you smile at him with the intensity of the sun.

Simeon notes how similarly you reminded him of the sunflowers that surrounded you even in the midst of the tears and sniffles that escaped him until your smile alone thoroughly stops him.

One day when he’s older, he’ll bring you back to the sunflower field again.

Just the two of you.

* * *

He is thirteen when he gets his first taste of jealousy.

After his classes he would always wait for you near the school gates so you could both go home together. Such a thing was practically a ritual at this point and if anyone asked him, there’s no way he’d ever get tired of waiting for you.

Sadly, not everyone seemed to get the memo.

Simeon’s eyes narrow ever so slightly, barely noticeable and yet they zero in on the boy he surmises is one of your classmates with how frequently he tags along whenever you make your way out of school.

The brunette isn’t blind to the way the young boy’s eyes light up when he animatedly talks your ear off. Nor does he miss how it dims as soon as you say your farewells and join him on your way back home.

After exchanging your usual greetings, you once again start moving forward and begin your journey home, completely missing the unamused look Simeon sends the other boy over his shoulder.

* * *

He is eighteen when he enters his first relationship.

She is one of his classmates during his final year of high school. The vice president to his president of their school’s student council.

She is beautiful, kind, smart, and complements him in every way.

But she is not you.

When she smiles, he isn’t reminded of sunflowers which faced the sun no matter what happened.

When she calls out his name, his heart doesn't flutter nor skips a beat.

When she touches him, he doesn’t feel warmth pooling in his belly or rushing to his face.

Simeon knows that this relationship is nothing but a farce and yet he still tries to delude himself into thinking and feeling that you aren’t the one his heart rejoices in.

* * *

He is twenty-three when his writing career finally kicks off. The  _ Tale of Seven Lords _ is a hit and captures hearts all around the world.

Beneath the glaring lights and the countless eyes trained on him, Simeon speaks with confidence as he narrates how his book came to be. 

There is an undisguised softness in his celestial blue orbs when he recounts those sleepless nights, of warm blankets placed over his shoulders as he slumbered away in exhaustion against his desk.

Of the constant whispers of encouragement, of the way your smaller hand would grip his own as you tell him that things will work out just like all those years ago when you got lost in that sunflower field.

He hopes that you could feel the sincerity of his gratitude, his feelings towards you even if you were merely listening to him right now through a screen.


	2. ii.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...who's ready for some more pining? (⊙ᗜ⊙)

He is twenty-five when he attends your college graduation party at your family home.

Laughter and cheers ring through the air as family and friends alike congratulate you over this momentous occasion. Your smile is the brightest thing in the room, like a beacon of light that attracted and guided he who was lost in a sea of nothingness. 

Simeon is helpless before you and yet he could only idly watch as you shone brighter with each passing day.

He stares at you from his perch on the small balcony of your house, fiddling with the straw on his fruit juice as he observes how you flitted about all over the place: entertaining a relative, catching up with a friend from elementary, to even refilling drinks for some of the other guests. 

You reminded him of a hummingbird with your swift movements, but he can’t help but think you’d look cuter as a busy little bee. So adorably soft as you mingled and brought joy upon the faces of everyone else, not unlike that of the yellow insect as it pollinated flowers in a garden.

When you spot his lonesome self so far away from everyone else, he is treated to your smile as you make a beeline straight to him, barreling into his body with reckless abandon. 

And who would he be if he didn’t catch you?

There is no hesitation even as you press yourself against him, your shorter arms trying in vain to fully wrap themselves around his lean yet toned body and failing but that never stopped you from trying anyway. 

That’s one of the things he loved so much about you.

The way you would do your best to try even if failure seemed imminent.

How you would always look at the bright side of things regardless of the situation.

Simeon hopes that you never lose the light in your eyes.

Even if he could only be an idle observer, he doesn’t mind being naught but a sunflower straining to follow the resplendence of the sun.

* * *

He is twenty-six and his writing career has flown and ascended to heights that even he thought he’d never reach in his lifetime. His works had been adapted time and time again into every form by now, receiving royalties left and right along with having to attend so many interviews that he was up to his ears with all the attention. Why, his works were so famous by now that he could simply just fully retire right this very moment and enjoy the rest of his life without a worry.

But he writes still.

For it is only within the pages of his books does he allow himself to lose the chains that he so painstakingly wrapped around himself.

He writes of adventures in far off places, of love that grew unexpectedly like a little seedling scattered by the wind and how it persisted and flourished even as the ground around it was so cold and hard.

It is as he writes of a maiden so pure yet imperfect, so flawed and yet so dazzlingly bright that he loses himself and throws out all pretext, all semblance of control.

He is simply Simeon when he writes.

And he is simply Simeon to you, now and forever.

God knows that he accepts that and if he were given a chance to live another life, he would choose this same one over and over again. 

For it is the one life where he is the Simeon that watched and grew up with you when you were both just tiny tots running around your mothers’ knees. It is the life where the first person you’d go to whenever a problem presented itself to you is him. It is the life where any sort of happy event immediately had you dragging him to celebrate. 

It is the life where he didn’t need to be anyone other than Simeon, because for you...just Simeon is enough.

And he should be happy that he is just Simeon to you.

That there is no need for any pretenses between you two, no need to put on airs because the him that you see and the you that he sees are the truest parts of each other that the world isn’t privy to.

He is happy to be just Simeon.

He should be happy to be just Simeon...

* * *

He is twenty-seven when you run into his arms.

Crystalline tears drip from the corners of your eyes as you take in deep, shuddering breaths while your shaking hands clutch him as if your life depended on it.

He could only embrace you in that moment, waiting for you to relax and reveal to him what ailed you so.

Though he seemed collected, the brunette’s heart was in turmoil at seeing how distraught you were. Ice flowed through his veins and yet he clutched you to him so delicately and securely as if a single passing breeze would make you collapse and wither away.

Though he is just Simeon to you, let it be known that you were always his utmost priority. 

You held his heart of hearts in your palm and could crush it any time you wanted and he’d be thankful for it. You were his muse from the start and even until his hand could no longer hold a pen. 

You are everything and yet the only thing he ever truly wanted...

...and can never have.

Only you.


	3. Chapter 3

You are three years old when your parents move to a quaint apartment apartment complex near your father’s workplace. You meet many new neighbors, but the one that stands out to you is the little boy with eyes as blue as the heavenly sky that angels probably see from their perch up above the world of man.

* * *

You are five when you get lost within a sunflower field with him. Though the flowers obstruct your sight, your eyes still stay upwards, unwilling to allow yourselves to be overcome by despair. You simply emulated the sunflowers around you, always looking towards the sun. 

You don’t notice the eyes that never leave your form as you led their owner with confidence and optimism.

* * *

You are ten when one of your classmates always goes out of his way to walk with you to the gates after classes. He’s a nice boy, a bit mischievous but which boy wasn’t at this age? Then again Simeon was of course one of the exceptions to this, but of course how could any boy compare to him? Even as you speak of trivial things concerning your classes with him, it is all for the sake of being polite to one of your peers because as soon as you spot that familiar shade of blue you immediately bid farewell before joining the brunette at the gates.

* * *

You are fifteen and too immersed in your studies to enter a good university to even think about getting into a relationship. Despite the several hopeful boys who confess their romantic interest in you, they are all respectfully rejected regardless of their looks and or personalities. When Simeon enters his first ever relationship, you congratulate him for finally allowing himself the joys of having a partner, remarking how perfectly he seemed to fit with his new girlfriend despite the twinge in your heart whenever you see them together. 

You simply attribute it to the fact that you weren’t used to...sharing him with others is all. Aside from academic matters, you were used to hogging all his time and attention considering that Simeon never seemed to be opposed to dedicating his free time to you.

* * *

You are twenty when Simeon finally receives the recognition his works deserve. Even if you couldn’t attend the awards ceremony in person, you are glued to your seat all the same as you watch him climb those steps and stand at the podium with his award in his hands. Though he cannot hear you, you shout and clap all the same after he makes his speech.

Though a screen separated you both, you hoped that he could still feel all the happiness you felt for him during this momentous occasion as he finally received recognition for all the blood, sweat, and tears he poured into his writing.

You think back on those sleepless nights, those warm cups of tea, and even stacks of pancakes drizzling with golden syrup after yet another frenzied writing spree that had the brunette foregoing sleep to finish another chapter.

Even as many of your loved ones attend your post graduation party, there is only one person your eyes would continuously scan for through the throng of people. When you spot him standing by a corner, you make some half-baked excuse before slipping away from your current conversation partner. 

Perhaps it was all the joy contained in your body, but you unabashedly throw yourself at him and as expected he catches you easily as if you weighed no more than a feather in his arms.

There is warmth that begins in the middle of your chest, slowly seeping out and expanding towards the rest of your body the longer you stay nestled within Simeon’s arms. 

The rest of the world seemed to melt away in that moment.

* * *

You are twenty-four when you run into Simeon’s arms in tears.

You don’t remember what had finally pushed you over the edge that day, perhaps the burdens of adulthood had piled up to the point that you were simply too tired to face your troubles alone. 

Nestled within the brunette’s arms, you allow the familiar scent of warm honey and mellow tea fill your nostrils. It is a scene and a scent that is all too familiar to you by now and yet you can never tire of it. 

Though he is gifted with his words, he knows there is no need for them when you bury your face into the expanse of his chest as if unwilling to face the world and seeking sanctuary in his embrace. 

Right now there is only you and him. 

That was how it was and that is how it should be.

.

.

.

Yes, that’s right.

It has always been just you two from the moment you first met.

So many people come and go into our lives, but Simeon is the constant fixture that has always been there. Regardless of circumstances, he’s always been there and ready to drop everything in a moment’s notice as long as you ask him.

When you finally lift your head up, there is a glint in your eyes that he takes note of and yet is unable to put a name to.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my other social media accounts to see more content~
> 
> [Ask Me](https://lexsssu.tumblr.com/ask)  
> [Lexsssu's Cafe](https://ko-fi.com/lexsssu)  
> [Tumblr](https://lexsssu.tumblr.com/)  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/YamiAlexsssu/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lexsssu)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/lexsssu/?hl=en)  
> [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/lexsssu)  
> 


End file.
